The present invention relates to lift apparatuses and, more particularly, to a device adapted to carry a person up and down along a foldable ladder.
The elderly and handicapped tend to have trouble going up and down on ladders. Generally, climbing up and down ladders can be dangerous for the young and old. More and more, doctors order older people to stay off ladders. As a result, many elderly lose some of their independence.
As can be seen, there is a need for a ladder that goes up and down electrically, obviating the need for one to physically climb and descend the rungs.